Emergency vehicles are commonly provided with warning lights mounted to the exterior of the vehicle in the form of beacons and light bars. It is also known to provide emergency vehicles with warning lights mounted inside the vehicle to project warning light signals through the windshield or rear window. Further, warning lights have been mounted in the original equipment reflector shells for the front corner, taillight and reverse lights. The standard practice is to drill a hole in the enclosure and mount a halogen bulb or strobe tube in the enclosure. When power is applied to these warning lights, light fills the vehicle reflector and generates warning light signals.
Advances in LED brightness allow LEDs to replace halogen bulbs and gaseous discharge strobe tubes to generate warning light signals.